Equipo Noble y Azul en Gate
by Reed15
Summary: el equipo noble y azul llegan a una misma linea temporal, pero no en el universo que pertenecen, si no, en otro totalmente diferente, el cual no cuenta con la tecnología que estos poseen y que esta en guerra debido a un portal con forma de puerta que apareció, asi que este grupo de Spartans tiene que adaptarse al nuevo ambiente y el hecho que no existe la UNSC allí.
1. Equipo noble y azul en GATE

**PROLOGO**

En Reach la guerra humano-covenant está ocasionando destrozos, mientras el equipo azul casi milagrosamente logra llevar la inteligencia artificial al Pillar of Autum. Solo que el costo de esa operación era quedare a morir en el planeta; que así paso, quedándose con un ejército del covenant que les estaba dando casería a los rezagados humanos en el planeta.

Carter. - bueno equipo, no sé cómo llegamos hasta este punto pero lo que si se es que no caeremos sin luchar -

Kat. - señor, porque no nos apoderamos de una de esas naves covenant para salir del planeta -

Seis. - señor, cerca de aquí hay un hangar y logre visualizar un pelican que nos puede servir -

Carter. - eso suena mejor, así no tendremos que entrar en combate por el momento -

Al llegar al pelican estos parten de inmediato, pero sin un rumbo especifico y sin tener la más mínima idea de que hacer en el momento.

Carter. - Kat, que direc…-

Kat. - base al suroeste de aquí, hay una lanzadera que nos servirá -

Carter al escuchar esto, pone curso hacia esa dirección pero de momento Emil dice. - señor, creo que queda más cerca el crucero que derribe. Esta por el sur, creo que está en buen estado -

Este sin responder y sin dudar de lo que decía Emil cambio el curso del pelican hacia el sur, pero de momento en la atmosfera entro un crucero covenant que de manera inmediata empezó a cristalizar el planeta en las cercanías de donde iba el pelican frustrando el intento salir con vida del planeta.

La onda que se acercaba con gran velocidad, el equipo noble solo se resignó a esperar el impacto de la onda que acabaría con sus vidas, siendo envueltos pero estos solo se estrellarían de repente ocasionando así que quedaran inconscientes por el impacto.

Mientras en las cercanías de un súper carguero de la UNSC se encontraba el jefe junto con su equipo que estaba preparándose para abordar la nave que fue invadida por el covenant.

Jefe. - aquí sierra uno uno siete, estamos listos para la infiltración -

Base. - entendido jefe. Tiene luz verde para la operación -

Jefe. - copiado, sierra uno uno siete corto -

Saliendo de la cabina del piloto Kelly le da su arma, mientras el solo le hace un gesto con la cabeza a lo que proceden con la operación. Logrando su objetivo, una vez despejado por completo la nave.

Jefe. - base aquí equipo azul, nave asegurada. Pero esta no tiene potencia -

Base. - copiado jefe, entonces destruya la nave. Es importante que no consigan las coordenadas de la tierra -

Fred. - pero no es un desperdicio -

Base. - no contamos con el equipo en este momento para mover una nave de ese tamaño, así que cumplan su nueva misión. Corto -

Kelly. - espero que no hagan lo mismo con nosotros -

Todos se mirarían por un momento, y tomarían camino hasta el puente de la nave para iniciar la secuencia de auto destrucción.

Fred. - jefe y porque no nos llevamos los equipos, armas y munición -

Linda. - eso me parece buena idea Fred, revisare si hay algo que nos sirva para trasportar las cosa -

Jefe. - está bien -

Acordado eso, reunieron todo lo que servía en una fragata de carga que Linda encontró en los registros de la nave que había, llevándose; pelicans, vehículos, armas, munición entre otras cosas. Una vez reunido todo eso, iniciaron la secuencia de destrucción de la nave y estos partieron en la fragata, justo en el momento que estos van a entrar al desliespacio la nave exploto y la onda expansiva choco con la brecha creada para entrar al desliespacio ocasionando que esta se alterara.

En la tierra específicamente en Japón, era como un día cualquiera pero de momento en medio del a ciudad de Tokio aparece una enorme puerta y unas personas se acercan a ver que era esa estructura enorme, pero de un momento a otro empezaron a salir personas y monstruos míticos que saldrían en cuentos de ficción haciendo una masacre en pleno centro de la ciudad.

Pasaría muy poco tiempo para que la ciudad entrara en caos y el gobierno rápidamente actúa ordenando que la fuerza de auto defensa del Japón contengan la amenaza y en alguna parte estaba un joven que simplemente quería comprar sus cosas hasta que se percata de lo que está pasando puesto que estaban a punto de hacerle daño a un niño pero este fue salvado y llevado hasta la plaza donde se empezaron a concentrar las personas en conjunto de las fuerzas de autodefensa.

Mientras en la atmosfera de la tierra aparece la fraga donde va el equipo azul, que en medio de la confusión linda escanea donde estaba y dice. -Jefe, no vas a creer esto -

Jefe. - que pasa Linda - mientras se dirigía hasta la consola donde estaba esta.

Linda. - estamos en la tierra -

Kelly. - ¡NO PUEDE SER! Estas segura de eso Linda -

Linda. - sí, aquí lo dice -

Fred. - a ver -

Jefe. - Linda, has un escaneo completo del planeta y de la ciudad debajo de nosotros -

Fred. - de eso me encargo yo Jefe -

Jefe. - Kelly, intenta contactar con la UNSC -

Kelly. - Entendido Jefe -

Jefe. - Linda verifica los sistemas de la nave -

Linda. - Trabajo en ello, pero de momento estamos a la deriva y es difícil sin más personal -

Jefe. - Bien, si necesitas ayuda avisa -

Fred. - Jefe hay problemas allá abajo, aunque creo que el de los problemas soy yo -

Kelly. - eso ya se sabía Fred -

Jefe. - ya vasta. Y cuál es el problema - mientras caminaba hacia donde estaba Fred, que al ver el monitor tampoco creería lo que vio.

Fred, - Emm. Jefe, desde cuando existen dragones -

Jefe. - nunca y es extraño. ¡Kelly! -

Kelly. - solo detecto un pelican y nadie responde. Deberíamos ir a investigar -

Jefe. - bien tú y Fred irán a ver qué pasa, Linda como vas -

Linda. - un poco de ayuda estaría bien -

Estos partirían hacia la superficie del planeta para ir a pie, así no llamarían tanto la atención pero les tocaría eliminar a todos los bichos y personas hostiles que se acercaban durante todo el trayecto hasta el pelican, que una vez estando en el lugar vieron que había un equipo Spartan inconsciente por el choque de la nave. Sin perder mucho tiempo Fred se pondría en contacto con el jefe, diciendo. - Jefe, necesitamos extracción inmediata en el punto beta hay Spartans inconscientes -

Jefe. - entendido Fred, estaré allí en cinco -

Fred. - copiado -

Kelly. - hay que moverse rápido, estamos expuestos en este lugar -

Fred. - tienes razón, busca… -

Kelly. - ya lo tengo, no es muy grande pero servirá -

El vehículo que utilizaron para trasladar a todo el equipo Noble fue una grúa que estaba volteada en las cercanías de donde se estrelló el pelican, partiendo de manera inmediata. Al estar pasando en las cercanías de una aglomeración de personas se percataron que estaban rodeados, Kelly vio a Fred y este solo asentiría con la cabeza, frenando el vehículo donde iban y yendo al lugar donde estaban esas personas que en unos pocos minutos acabaron con toda la amenaza y todos los presentes vieron esto incluyendo a las fuerzas de auto defensa de Japón.

Al terminar de ayudar, se fueron del lugar rápidamente hasta el vehículo y así siguiendo su camino hasta la zona de extracción.

Jefe. - porque tardaron tanto -

Fred. - surgió algo y no podíamos quedarnos mirando nada más -

Jefe. - bien; pasémoslos al pelican y vamos a la fragata, me informan del resto allí -

Kelly y Fred. - ¡ENTENDIDO!

Al estar en la fragata, estos se ponen a reporta lo sucedió.

Kelly. - eso fue lo que pasó -

Fred. - y otra cosa, es mejor conseguir personal médico no creo que la IA de la nave haga gran cosa -

Linda. - en eso tiene razón Fred, Jefe. La IA de esta nave es muy básica -

Jefe. - ya veo, la cuestión es como conseguimos ese personal -

Linda. - Ah, Jefe debería escuchar esto -

Radio. - aquí la base aérea de Japón, están sobrevolando espacio aéreo restringido identifíquense de inmediato -

Linda. - que respondo -

Jefe. - abre el canal, yo le responderé -

Radio. - aquí la base aérea de Japón, están en espacio aéreo restringido si no se identifican serán derribados de inmediato -

Jefe. - aquí sierra uno uno siete, aterrizaremos en las cercanías de su base y no somos hostiles. Repito, no somos hostiles -

Linda. - está seguro de eso Jefe -

Kelly. - creo que es mala idea eso.

Fred. - por cierto, conoce a los otros Spartans Jefe -

Jefe. - no, hay que esperar a que despierten para saberlo -

Al estar en rumbo hacia la base aérea, el primero del equipo noble en despertar es Carter, confundido intentando reconocer lo que había alrededor vio a dos Spartans parado al lado de la camilla donde estaba a lo que se intenta levantar.

Jefe. - mejor que no lo hagas -

Carter. - quienes son -

Jefe. - eso iba a preguntar; pero por la armadura puedo decir que eres Spartan por lo eres aliado -

Carter. - ya veo, ustedes también son Spartans. Pero que pasó con mi equipo, donde están -

Fred. - tranquilo están aquí también, solo que inconscientes todavía -

Jefe. - quien eres -

Carter. - disculpa; soy el comandante Carter A259, dirijo el equipo noble y ustedes son -

Jefe. - Oficial menor Jefe Maestro, Spartan John 117 -

Fred. - Sub teniente Spartan Fred 104 -

Jefe. - Comandante, sus hombres están aquí como dijo Fred solo que en igual o peor estado que usted -

Carter. *SUSPIRO* - al menos logramos salir de Reach -

Fred. - espere, dijo Reach -

Carter. - sí, ¿Por qué? -

Jefe. - Reach callo hace 5 años, aunque no sé dónde estamos -

Carter. - como así, puedes explicarte -

Jefe. - mi equipo y yo estábamos en una misión de recuperación, pero cuando salimos del lugar la brecha desliespacial se combinó con la explosión del crucero y eso nos trajo hasta la tierra, pero es diferente -

Fred. - lo que quiere decir que a ellos les habrá pasado lo mismo; solo que en Reach, aunque el tiempo sería diferente -

Jefe. - quizás -

Carter. - espera, si nosotros salimos de allí hace poco -

Linda entra a la enfermería diciendo - Jefe, la base aérea reporto que ya podemos acercarnos hasta allá -

Jefe. - bien, avisa que vamos -

Carter. - que pasa -

En eso van hacia el puente de la nave, el jefe le explicaba a Carter todo lo que ocurría y este se confundía más. Al llegar al puente Kelly dice - Jefe, es mejor descender en un pelican -

Jefe. - tomare tu idea Kelly -

Carter. - yo también iré -

Fred. - está loco, apenas si puede mantenerse de pie -

Carter. - dije que iré y no me lo impedirás -

Jefe. - Fred -

Fred. - está bien jefe -

En eso partirían yendo el Jefe, Carter, Kelly y Fred. Una vez reunidos con los militares que los estaban esperando se sorprendieron al verlos bajar de esa nave que no conocía y más por la altura de esas personas, en ese momento toma la palabra una de las personas presente en el lugar.

General1. - veo que si vinieron -

Jefe. - no veo el motivo de no hacerlo, dije que no éramos amenaza alguna -

Carter. - ok, y ustedes son -

General2. - disculpe los modales, él es Ohika Noota General, este otro hombre con cara de perro atropellado es Yooji Itami teniente y mi persona Youtsuki Denar General -

General Noota. - por lo que veo eres humano - señalando a Carter.

Carter. - sí. ¿Qué esperabas?

Itami. - disculpen Generales, pero ellos dos fueron los que salvaron a todas las personas en la plaza -

General Denar. - mmmm; ya veo, les agradezco mucho su ayuda -

Fred y Kelly solo asentirían con la cabeza

Jefe. - entonces, siguen pensando que somos amenaza -

General Denar. - n… -

General Noota. - claro que sí, tiene esa cosa en la que llegaron que no sabemos que es y ese equipo que no sabes que sea tampoco -

General Denar. - cálmate Noota, esta calor que no son amenaza alguna -

General Noota. - ¡en serio! Acaso sabes de donde son o qué demonios son -

General Denar. - lo presten atención, tiene algo que decir -

Jefe. - bien, tengo unas preguntas -

General Noota. - antes responde, que clase de equipo es ese -

General Denar. - cálmate quieres, antes de responder preséntense almenas -

Carter. - cierto, el es John 117, el Fred 104, ella Kelly 087 y yo Carter 259 -

General Denar. - ahora veamos que quieren saber -

Jefe. - en donde estamos y que saben de la UNSC -

General Noota. - estamos en Japón y acerca de eso que dijiste, es la primera vez que lo escucho -

Carter. - 117 podemos hablar un momento -

Este solo lo vería y se apartarían del lugar un poco para hablar sin que los escucharan.

Carter. - ustedes llegaron en esa fragata, no -

Jefe. - asi es -

Carter. - bien, en qué estado estaba el pelican en el que llego junto con mi equipo -

Jefe. - hecho polvo, pero a qué viene eso -

Carter. - en Reach nos alcanzó la onda que deja un crucero covenant al cristalizar un planeta -

Jefe. - eso explicaría el estado del pelican, pero igual no tiene relación -

Carter. - claro que la tiene, pero para resumir aquí no existe la UNSC -

Jefe. - espera, como no podría… -

Carter. - viste la reacción del sujeto al responderte la pregunta -

Jefe. - comprendo, entonces que propones -

Carter. - que la creemos nosotros -

Fred. - me gusta la idea, pero habría que aliarse con ellos - haciendo un movimiento con la cabeza hacia los militares japoneses.

Carter. - eso déjenmelo a mí -

**CAPITULO I**

Después de una breve conversación entre Carter y el Jefe fueron nuevamente a hablar con los militares, para ver que lograban acordar.

Carter. - bien, nosotros somos militares al igual que ustedes. Así que lo… -

General Denar. - ok, imagino que pides es ser asimilados en nuestra armada-

Carter. - no, estoy solicitando una audiencia, tanto con ustedes así como con el dirigente de esta nación -

General Noota. - ¡COMO PIDES ESO! Lo que merecen es ser encerrados, por ser una posible amenaza -

Itami solo estaba espetando lo que ocurría; a lo que el General Noota da la orden de arrestar a los spartans, que al acercarse a estos los militares son inmovilizados de inmediato sin siquiera poder reaccionar.

General Noota. - pe. Pero que -

Carter. - dejemos algo claro, no somos una amenaza solo queremos ayudarlos-

En eso llega un señor de traje que los militares al verlo se paran firmes, incluyendo los generales.

Konmar. - a ver, calmémonos -

Carter. - y usted es -

Konmar. - ah disculpe, me llamo Konmar y la otra persona con la que se quería reunir -

Carter. - Comandante Carter A259, un placer. Suéltenlos -

Konmar. - pido disculpas por los actos del general y también agradezco que sus hombres ayudaran en el ataque a la plaza; ahora de que era lo que quería hablar -

Carter. - una sola cosa, ser parte del ejército pero bajo una facción coordinada y dirigida por nosotros -

Konmar. - mmm. Interesante, pero que me garantiza… -

Carter. - como dije, no somos enemigos. Nuestro objetivo es mantener a la humanidad a salvo -

Konmar. - bien; así será, los asimilare a la armada de la fuerza de auto defensa de Japón. Solo que será como equipo especial, no hay problema con ello verdad -

Carter vería al Jefe y este afirmaría con la cabeza, volteando nuevamente hacia donde estaba Konmar diría - no hay problema, pero quiero su respuesta por escrito -

Konmar. - la tendrá no se preocupe y como se llamara su fuerza -

Carter. - UNSC -

Una vez terminada la conversación y pasado un día, ya se había formalizado a los spartans como parte del ejército y se reunieron nuevamente.

Konmar. - ok, ya está formalizado su acoplamiento al ejército y empezaran de inmediato -

Carter. - no hay problema, la cuestión es que no tenemos mucho personal -

General Denar. - cuantos efectivos tiene activos, ¿nada más los que estuvieron presentes en la reunión hace unos días? -

Carter. - no, somos un total de diez activos totales y cinco en estado crítico -

General Noota. - jum y aun así fueron asimilados en el ejército, con tan pocos activos -

Konmar. - eso no es problema, se pueden transferir a su fuerza -

General Denar. - con gusto apoyare -

Carter. - prefiero que sea de manera voluntaria -

Konmar. - bien, Noota y Denar ya escucharon. Ahora lo importante, ya que tenemos más fuerza de apoyo se llevara a cabo la operación omega en la zona gris -

General Noota. - disculpe, operación omega -

General Denar. - zona gris -

Konmar. - no les llego el informe -

Tanto Denar como Noota se verían las caras.

Konmar. - ya es lo de menos en este momento, Denar estarás a cargo de dirigir la operación y tendrás de apoyo al general Carter -

General Denar. - General Carter, espero nos llevemos bien en esta excursión-

Carter. - igualmente, Jefe; puedes encargarte de reclutar -

Jefe. - bien, Fred Kelly vamos -

Konmar. - agilizando procesos, me gusta -

Carter. - así podremos estar en operaciones lo más pronto posible, ahora Denar no seré yo quien vaya si no el spartan que salió hace rato junto con otros 4 spartans mas y calculo que unos diez o quince soldados adicionales -

General Denar. - mmm, primero; ¿por qué se llaman spartans? -

Carter. - es una historia para otro momento, pero le aseguro que eso bastara-

Konmar. - si lo dices, no creo que se a mentira -

Mientras en otra parte de la base militar japonesa estaba el Jefe, Kelly y Fred caminado hacia las barracas junto con un militar que designo Denar para el reclutamiento.

Teniente. - ok señores, por órdenes del General quien esté dispuesto a unirse a un nuevo escuadrón puede firmar esta hoja -

Soldado1. - que escuadrón es exactamente -

Teniente. - uno donde quizá les paguen más o mueran rápidamente, quien sabe -

Itami sería el primero en pasar en silencio y justo detrás del estaría el escuadrón que se le asigno.

Itami. - que hacen. Están seguros de hacerlo -

Teniente. - Teniente Itami, a la final si tienes agallas y tus hombres también; eso es bueno. A ver quién más -

Jefe. - necesitamos especialistas médicos, artilleros, pilotos y que sepan manejar todo tipo de armas -

Todos se estremecerían al escuchar hablar al Jefe, no solo su estatura intimidaba sino que su voz hizo que algunos se retractaran de querer unirse; pero no paso mucho para que algunos se unieran.

En la sala de conferencia, seguían planeando como iban a proceder al desplegarse en la zona gris.

General Denar. - bien, ya que estamos organizados quisiera saber cómo se llamara el equipo que enviara Carter -

Carter. - mmmm. Equipo Noble, y ya que estamos organizados me retiro; tengo que preparar al equipo que ira -

Konmar. - ¿ya reclutaron? -

Carter. - así es, tenemos poco más de 50 soldados ya -

Al terminar de decir eso, entra el teniente que fue directo hasta Konmar y le entrego la hoja donde estaba la cantidad de personas que se ofrecieron a unirse a la armada de la nueva UNSC.

Konmar. - pues mira que tenías razón, más de 50 soldados. Entonces ya se pueden retirar, recuerden que la operación inicia en seis horas -

Al terminar la reunión y Carter salir de la sala, vio a todos los soldados que estaban baso su cargo.

Carter. - Jefe, son todos -

Jefe. - así es -

Fred. - solo hay que organizar los rangos -

Carter. - de eso te encargaras tu Fred -

Fred. - no tengo problemas con eso, pero necesito saber que rango tenemos nosotros entonces -

Jefe. - el mismo rango -

Fred. - enton…-

Carter. - no, estuve viendo los rangos y son idénticos; la cuestión es que ya no estamos en la UNSC que conocemos por lo que hay que reasignar rangos -

Fred. - a ver decídanse de una vez quieren -

Carter. - bien, Jefe quedas como General -

Fred. - espera, ¿Por qué? -

Carter. - ustedes son de la GEN II así que los hace mayor rango -

Jefe. - tú serás el General, será mejor de esa manera -

Carter. - comprendo, entonces quedas como coronel y tu Fred; comandante -

Fred. - ok, entonces mantenemos los rangos que poseen los demás -

Jefe. - si -

Fred. - bien, avancemos hasta los pelicans -

En eso se acerca Itami a Carter diciendo. - disculpe General, vamos a esa base flotante -

Carter. - así es, algún problema -

Itami. - n. no señor -

El momento se aprovechó de enseñar a algunos pilotos como usar los pelican, estos percatándose que era sencillo su funcionamiento haciendo que se familiaricen rápidamente con los controles. Estando en la fragata Carter fue al puente y el Jefe dejo a Fred y Kelly a cargo de acondicionar y enseñar el uso de las armas que tenían y se dirigió al puente.

Linda. - ya están aquí -

Jefe. - Linda sintoniza la frecuencia uno cinco siete y luego ve al almacén a ayudar a Fred y Kelly -

Linda. - Entendido Jefe -

Carter. - ese es el canal del CG -

Jefe. - así es y que acordaron -

Carter empezaría a explicar todo lo que se habló en la reunión mientras el jefe había ido a reclutar.

Jefe. - bien - y empezaría a caminar hacia la puerta

Carter. - a donde vas - preguntaría sin voltear.

Jefe. - al almacén, hay que distribuir a los soldados en las diferentes áreas del a nave - terminado de salir del puente.

Carter. - habla Carter, desde la Fragata eco uno cinco a CG. Estamos listos para la acción -

CG. - recibido eco uno cinco, esperen instrucciones -

Carter. - recibido. Corto -

En el ala de almacenamiento estaban siendo asignados uniformes y armas dependiendo de las habilidades de cada individuo.

Fred. - fue buena idea salir de aquel lugar con todo esto, verdad -

Kelly. - deja de hablar y sigue enseñando como se usan las armas -

Linda. - quien lo diría, jamás me imagine de esta manera -

En eso llega el Jefe diciendo. - como Linda -

Linda. - bueno. Como instructora por así decirlo.

Jefe. - ya veo. Kelly cómo va la asignación-

Kelly. - ya los tengo organizados Jefe. Pilotos, médicos, operadores, ODST y soldados -

Jefe. - bien, Kelly te encargaras de los ODST y Fred de los soldados. La mitad de los médicos vendrán con migo, Kelly asigna a médicos a diferentes grupos de ODST y soldados, Linda ve con algunos pilotos al puente y enséñales a manejar la fragata -

Linda, Kelly y Fred. - entendido -

*comunicador* -Jefe, habla Carter ven al puente -

Jefe. - síganme médicos, los dejara en el ala médica -

Al ir dejar a los médicos en su área correspondiente, vio a otros dos spartans que estaban despertando.

Jefe. - atiéndanlos, y díganme quienes son -

Medico1. - señor, este es Noble Seis B312 -

Medico2. - ella es Kat B320 -

Jefe. - bien, denle tratamiento y que no se muevan mucho. Ya vuelvo -

Este seguiría hasta el puente, que al llegar vio que ya había personal manejando los diferentes sistemas de la nave y en ese momento Carter dice. - acompáñame al ala médica, quiero ver como siguen los otros -

Jefe. - reciben atención medica ya, deje a varios especialistas en esa ala -

Carter. - qué bueno, así podemos centrar la IA en otras acciones y como siguen -

Jefe. - están mejor, ya hay dos que despertaron -

Carter. -sí, ¿quiénes? -

Jefe. - B312 y Kat B320 -

Carter. - justamente la que necesitaba. Ya te explico que haremos -

Jefe. - entendido -

Apenas se abrió la puerta de la enfermería Kat se levantó de donde estaba y se dirigió hacia Carter y empezó a bombardearlo a preguntas.

Carter. - Kat relájate, ya te explico lo que pasa -

Al terminar de explicarle lo pudo haber pudo haber pasado en Reach y donde se encontraban, así como la situación actual. Kat voltea a ver al Jefe y dice. - muchas gracias Jefe -

Carter. - como sabes, de este equipo -

Kat. - comandante, enserio va a preguntar -

Jefe. - eso es irrelevante ahora. Que era lo que iba a explicar -

Carter. - correcto. Seremos los primeros en cruzar, en conjunto con otro escuadrón de la FAD; así que -

Kat. - mantendrá la nave aquí y mandara equipo ligero, verdad -

Carter. - correcto, por eso te necesitaba -

Kat. - ya veo. Quien mas ira en esta excursión-

Carter. - el Jefe, Seis, Emil, Linda y otros 15 soldados -

Kat. - equipo y cuando partimos -

Carter. - de inmediato y llevaran un warthog, un scorpion, un warthog de personal y dos pelicans -

Kat. - entiendo, y el objetivo es -

Carter. - exploración y buscar un buen lugar para el asentamiento de la base -

Kat. - y ya, pretendes que haga milagros -

Jefe. - todo listo para partir, nos falta es uno - haciendo movimiento con la cabeza hacia donde estaba Emil.

Kat. - me escucharon por l menos - mientras volteaba a ver hacia donde veía el Jefe.

Carter. - eso no es problema, estará activo enseguida. Vayan a prepararse para partir -

Jefe y Kat. - entendido -

Ya a punto de partir, llega Emil para unirse al grupo. Partiendo hacia el punto de encuentro designado justo frente a la puerta, uniéndose a las filas. En eso se acerca un soldado preguntando. - quien comanda este escuadrón -

Kat. - el - señalando al Jefe.

Soldado. - señor, sintonice el canal diez diez -

Kat. - copiado -

El soldado se retiraría del lugar para unirse a su respectivo equipo, mientras que Kat sintonizaba la frecuencia que había dicho. Empezaría a oír.

*radio* - aquí el comandante, avanzaremos de inmediato; mantengan la formación y no se separen puede que al cruzar nos topemos con hostiles -

Kat. - téngalo por seguro - dijo para los que estaban en el vehículo.

*radio* - partiendo -

Ya cruzado el portal no se toparon con nada de momento, pasando a asentarse en las cercanías de la puerta.

*radio* - aquí el comandante al equipo noble, me copian -

Jefe. - aquí líder de equipo noble -

*radio* - bien, ustedes formad un perímetro entorno a la puerta. Corto -

Jefe. - recibido, corto -

Kat. - ja, deshaciéndose de nosotros. Se nota que no confían -

Itami. - eso crees -

Kat. - y porque no, acaso saben de donde somos o que hemos hecho -

Itami. - bueno, no. Pero -

Kat. - no hay peros, hasta yo desconfiaría -

Jefe. - Kat avanza hacia el norte, pelican 1-1 síguenos e informa cada 15, pelican 1-2 permanece en las cercanías de la puerta avisaremos si necesitamos apoyo -

Pelican 1-1. - entendido-

Pelican 1-2. - estoy en ello -

Itami. *pensando* si nos ayudaron en la ciudad, porque desconfían de ellos.

Fred. - no te preocupes por eso hombre, simplemente quieren ver si somos de fiar -

Kat. - Fred, tu qué haces aquí -

Fred. - bueno este… -

Jefe. - eso no importa ya, intentemos buscar nativos de aquí -

Kat. - hasta yo me hartaría de estar sentada sin hacer nada -

Después de estar avanzando un buen rato, por un camino que de un lado era un prado que si detallabas bien al fondo había una enorme montaña, mientras que por el otro había un espeso bosque; llegan hasta una zona donde se juntaban los dos paisajes y había un pequeño poblado.

Kat. - Jefe, poblado adelante -

Jefe. - bien, hay que sacar toda la información que podamos. Itami, como vas con el vocabulario -

Itami. - bueno Jefe, no es muy sencillo que digamos -

Pelican *radio* - Jefe, aquí 1-1 hay un grupo dirigiéndose hacia la puerta -

Jefe. - cuantos -

Kat. - debe ser el comité de bienvenida -

Pelican. - no sabría decir señor, pero alrededor de 2 batallones -

Fred. - tanto -

Jefe. - toma altitud para evitar que te visualicen y avisa a 1-2 de la situación, Kat avisa a la base -

Pelican. - entendido señor -

Kat. - estoy en ello -

Jefe. - Itami ve con Fred a la aldea y ve que puedes averiguar, lleven a tres más con ustedes -

Fred. - copiado, Itami espero ya sepas hablar su idioma -

Al estar en el pueblito, la mayoría de los habitantes se asustan nada más ver a Fred a lo que Itami habla preguntando por el que dirige el pueblito.

Señor. - soy yo -

Itami. - e, un placer. Sabe quiénes. Somos -

Señor. - son del imperio, no -

Fred. - que dijo -

Itami. - espera, dame un momento. No es tan fácil. Mmm… no somos. Del. Imperio. Pero me. Puede informar… por favor -

Fred. - de verdad estudiaste -

Itami. - ya deja la ladilla, si estas apurado inténtalo tú a ver -

Fred. - con gusto, dame ese libro -

El señor solo observaría a estos como se peleaban por el libro, hasta que el más alto gano esa pequeña riña y ojeo el libro rápidamente devolviéndoselo apenas termino.

Fred. - ok, disculpe lo que paso. Ahora, me podría decir más sobre lo que estaba hablando con este hombre - señalando a Itami.

Luego de hablar un rato con el señor, vuelven al warthog.

Itami. - tengo información. Si seguimos el camino llegaremos hasta un lago y si doblamos hacia la derecha, más adelante llegaremos a una ciudad llamada Itálica, y el señor afirmo que allí podemos conseguir más información -

Kat. - Jefe, mejor vamos a esa ciudad -

Jefe. - pongámonos en marcha -

Fred. - ve a dar las gracias a esas personas -

Itami. - eso iba a hacer, aunque deberías de ir tú -

Al seguir por el camino, les agarro la noche pero no fue motivo para frenarse y en eso el pelican se pone en contacto. - señor, unos cien metros a la izquierda hay un incendio. Creo que es un poblado -

Jefe. - copiado. Kat -

Kat. - para allá vamos -

Al estar mas cerca del pueblo en llamas, unos soldados querían ir a ayudar pero fueron detenidos por Fred que dijo. - ya es tarde -

Soldado. - pero, hay que ayudarlos -

Fred. - está ardiendo completamente, a no ser que quieras morir también ve. Pero hay que esperar hasta que amanezca y buscar supervivientes -

Kat. - de todas maneras se acerca una tormenta -

Esto desanimo a los soldados que uno diría. - pero estamos para ayudar, no podemos ver como mueren - el Jefe al escuchar esto voltearía a ver al soldado sobre su hombro y pondría nuevamente la mirada en el poblado que se quemaba.

A la mañana siguiente, lo primero que se escucho fue el radio. -aquí central a equipo noble, me copian -

Itami. - aquí Noble, que pasa -

Central. - informen -

Itami. - solo contacto con colonos y nada más de momento -

Central. - entendido -

Itami. - que paso con las fuerzas enemigas -

Central. - por aquí fue un infierno, nos atacaron al anochecer pero todo bien. Sigan con lo suyo. Corto -

Itami. - entendido, corto -

Jefe. - bien, prepárense. scorpion tu cubrirás, eco encárgate de reconocimiento, nosotros vamos al pueblo a revisar -

Todos. - entendido -

Al estar revisando el pueblo en busca de supervivientes, no encontraron nada a excepción de Itami que se encontró una escama.

Itami. - Jefe, encontré esto -

Jefe. - que es -

Kat. - déjame ver -

Fred. - ¡Jefe venga rápido! -

Jefe. - que pasa - yendo hasta donde se encontraba Fred.

Fred. - en este poso hay alguien -

Jefe. - Itami encárgate de sacarla, Fred apoya a Itami -

Kat. - toma jefe, eso parece ser una escama - lanzándosela al Jefe.

Jefe. - nos vamos, hay que llevar a esta muchacha a que sea atendida en la Central -

Estando de camino hacia la base, Kat estaba tratando de abrir un canal para comunicarse con la fragata.

Kat. - comandante, aquí Kat. Me copia -

Carter. - te recibo. Tardaste mucho en abrir este canal -

Kat. - me gustaría verlo alguna vez hacer es tipo de cosas, así se dará cuenta que no es tan fácil -

Carter. - algún día te daré el gusto, pero de momento no. Ahora que información tienes -

Kat. - es una colonia humana, pero hay unas criaturas que no conozco y ni hablar de su tecnología; pareciera que viven en la era de piedra -

Carter. - ya veo, y que clase de criaturas son esas -

Kat. - el Teniente Itami dice que son criaturas mitológicas, asi que voy a indagar más -

Carter. - te lo encargo, y referente a -

Kat. - estamos volviendo hacia la central, ya le informare -

Carter. - copiado -

Fred. - una de esas cosas mitológicas esta por atacarnos -

Kat. - no te quedes solo mirándolo y dispárale -

En eso se corta la comunicación.

Carter. - Kat. Jefe. Me recibe alguien - *suspiro *

Mientras que el jefe y los demás seguían alejándose lo más posible del dragón que los seguía, pero corrieron con la mala suerte que lo trajeron directo hasta el poblado por el que pasaron el día anterior.

Jefe. - habrá que derribarlo, Kat da la vuelta. Fred -

Dando la vuelta rápidamente, dirigiéndose hacia el dragón Fred que estaba en la torreta del warthog espeso a dispararle ocasionándole mucho daño, entre eso agujereándole las alas así haciendo que se desplome al piso y mientras caía seguía disparándole.

Kat. - ya estas exagerando demasiado -

Fred. - no me dijiste que le disparar -

Kat. - si pero no malgastes balas así -

Jefe. - detente aquí, Itami ven con migo. Kat ve al pueblo y verifica si hay heridos, me informas de inmediato -

Kat. - entendido -

Al bajarse el Jefe junto con Itami, estos se acercan al dragón viendo que estaba muerto y Itami por curiosidad toca a este notando que tenía una piel dura y dijo. - la potencia de esa torreta es brutal, esta cosa tiene una piel durísima y la atravesó como si nada -

El jefe sacaría la escama que tenía y la compararía con la del dragón frente a él, notando que no eran la misma así que saco su cuchillo y le arranco una escama y se las dio a Itami.

Itami. - y que se supone que haga yo con esto -

Jefe. - que la investiguen, para saber de qué está hecho -

Itami. - y. ya comprendo -

En el poblado estaban todas las personas desesperadas corriendo de un lado a otro recogiendo todo lo que podían.

Kat. - que pasa aquí -

Fred. - no lo sé. Déjame preguntar -

Al preguntar, este va y le dice a Kat lo que pasaba.

Fred. - se irán de esta zona porque matamos a un dragón de fuego -

Kat. - y que tiene que ver, más bien los libramos de la amenaza -

Fred. - quieres dejar que te termine de explicar. Ok, como decía, se iran porque los dragones al oler la sangre de otro buscan el cuerpo si está muerto o herido-

Kat. - ya veo, entonces no están seguros aquí de todas maneras -

Fred. - exacto. Lo mejor sería darles un aventón -

Kat. - a veces piensas eh - *radio* - Jefe, necesitamos al pelican para traslado de refugiados -

*radio* - vamos hacia el poblado, contacta al pelican 1-1 para extracción inmediata y prepárense para partir cuanto antes, Itami ira en el pelican junto con Fred -

Kat. - copiado. 1-1 escuchaste -

Pelican 1-1. - recibido, bajando a recogeros -

Fred. - primer encuentro con hostiles en esta zona. No estuvo tan mal -

Kat. - jaja. Por lo menos las balas si sirvieron contra esa cosa -

**CAPITULO II**

Al llegar a la base que instalo la FAD en los alrededores de la puerta, se bajaron las personas que recogieron del pueblo que podía ser atacado por otro dragón debido al descuido del equipo noble.

Comandante. - a ver, y estos pueblerinos que -

Itami. - son gente de la zona señor, nos conviene convivir con ellos y… -

Comandante. - y nada Teniente, no aportan nada aquí, solo malgastar recursos -

Kat. - se equivoca, si aportan bastante. Suministraran información y su dialecto nativo de aquí, aparte corrían peligro en una zona alejada, así que nosotros los resguardaremos.

General Denar. - está bien equipo noble, se les suministrara alimento y unas viviendas para ellos -

Comandante. - ¡General! ya llego, pensé que llegaría en una semana -

General Denar. - perdón arruinarte la fiesta, pero adelante mi llegada. Ahora estas fuera del cargo y partirás a primera hora mañana a Japón -

Comandante. - señor. No puede hacerme eso -

General Denar. - ya lo hice, así que sáquenlo de mi vista. Ahora equipo noble, aquí tengo una orden por escrito que les otorga total libertad en este territorio, eso si -

Kat. - si si, informar cada cuanto -

General Denar. - al menos cada dos días, es mas para los informes… -

Kat. - no necesita explicar. Itami, tu seras el encargado de eso -

Itami. - ¡que! Yo -

Kat. - algún problema -

Itami *suspiro* - no, ninguno -

Kat. - si ya terminamos, tengo que buscar un lugar donde situarnos -

General Denar. - a por la nave que tiene, está bien. Aunque en eso creo que tenemos uno acá mismo. Soldado -

Soldado. - señor -

General Denar. - muéstrales la zona -

Soldado. - entendido. Me podéis seguir por favor -

Kat. - que amabilidad - diría sarcásticamente.

Al llegar al lugar, era una zona llana no muy alejada de la sede central donde se quedaba el general.

Itami. - al menos no estamos tan lejos del a base -

Kat. - así parece -

Jefe. - bien, 1-1 1-2 -

Pelicans. - entendido señor -

Kat. - eh. Jefe se puede saber qué orden dio -

Fred. - me sorprende que no sepas, ya que eres la que siempre sabe más que los demás -

Kat. - tu cállate -

Jefe. - Carter estará del otro lado, por el momento, pero nos mandara una nave especial que nos servirá de base y los pelicans irán a escoltarla hasta aquí. Aunque ya debería de estar…-

Itami. - pero qué demonios es eso - señalando hacia la puerta.

Kat. - es nuestra base -

Al llegar la base, se instalaron y repusieron el equipo y munición que se había gastado.

Kat. - bien, ahora que Jefe -

Jefe. - nos dividiremos, para intentar abarcar más terreno y me gustaría llegar hasta la ciudad -

Itami. - a te refieres a itálica -

Kat. - ya veo. Como nos dividiremos -

Jefe. - Itami, Linda, Seis y yo iremos a itálica mientras tú, Kelly, Fred y Emil tomaran rumbo hacia el sur de ese lugar -

Kat. - bien, nos separamos en la ciudad -

Itami. - jefe, no sería mejor llevar a una persona de aquí, por el idioma -

Jefe. - tienes a alguien -

Itami. - a decir verdad, si -

Kat. - la puedes traer -

Al volver trajo a dos muchachas. Una elfo y la otra que tiene el pelo azul.

Kat. - bien, primero dijiste una y aquí hay dos -

Itami. - bueno, estaban las dos así que -

Jefe. - eso no importa -

Kat.- está bien, entonces tú eres - señalando a la elfo.

Elfo. - eh. Mi nombre es Tuka, soy una elfo -

Kat. - ya veo, y tú eres -

Peliazul. - me llamo Lelei -

Fred. - y eres…-

Lelei. - soy humana -

Kat. - está bien, servirán de intérprete -

Jefe. - Itami enséñales tu idioma y dime que investigaste de las escamas -

Itami. - he estado enseñándoles un poco, y referente a eso son igual de resistentes que un tanque, por lo que no me explico cómo lo derribaron tan fácilmente -

Kat.- sencillo, nuestras armas son más avanzadas. A pesar de usar el mismo calibre, la potencia es superior -

Itami. - es… ta… bien -

Kat. - si verdad, así que no pierdas esa arma -

Jefe. - perdemos tiempo, Fred prepara dos warthog, un scorpion y un warthog de personal -

Fred. - estoy en ello Jefe - saliendo de la sala.

Kat. - que nos toca -

Jefe. - dos warthog, eso les servirá -

*comunicador* - Jefe, todo listo para partir -

Jefe. -vamos para allá, corto. Bien ya saben el plan de acción, de camino a itálica me diran todo lo que sepan sobre las zonas adyacentes al lugar - volteando a ver a Tuka y Lelei.

Estas se asustarían un poco, pero al salir Itami se les acercaría y diría. - no se asusten, es buena gente - *susurrando* -mientras no está en combate -

Lelei. - dijiste algo -

Itami. - nada, solo trátenlo con seguridad; no es mala gente -

Tuka y Lelei se verían las caras y seguirían caminado detrás de Itami. Estando de camino a itálica en el pelican, Lelei estaba mostrándole un mapa a Kat que lo escanearía para luego mostrarlo en la interfaz del pelican a todos.

Lelei. - gua. Y eso que es -

Kat. - eso no importa ahorita, sigue explicando el mapa -

Lelei. - eh, esta bien -

Esta seguiría explicando mientras que Kat iba marcando los lugares para mantener un registro que sería de mucha utilidad, una vez terminado de explicar todo.

Kat. - entonces, mi equipo va hacia el reino -

Jefe. - no entre en contacto con ellos. Por el momento no es necesario -

Kat. - entiendo, alguna razón en específico -

Itami. - está en los reportes, nosotros somos los invasores para ellos -

Kat. - mmm. Ya veo -

Pelican. - señor, estamos en cerca de las coordenadas -

Jefe. - desciende aquí, y desplieguen los vehículos luego vuelvan a la base y esperen instrucciones -

Pelicans. - entendido -

Al estar en tierra, se separaron, el equipo del Jefe quedándose en la ciudad, mientras que el de Kat se alejaba de allí, adentrándose en las llanuras donde no se veía nada a lo largo del camino, hasta que Emil vio algo.

Emil. - Kat, tres en punto -

Kat. - que viste -

Emil. - algo, no sabría especificar que -

Kat. - Fred -

Fred. - aquí vamos. Por fin algo interesante -

Al llegar, era un terreno totalmente diferente al que llevaban recorriendo, y en los alrededores no había nada.

Fred. - Emil, seguro que viste algo -

Emil. - claro -

Kat. - bueno, pues. No hay nada aquí. Solo un terreno que no parece estable-

En eso aparecen unos monstruos, que fueron detenidos por otras criaturas parecidas a los elites, a lo que el grupo se pone en guardia y los soldados no saben qué hacer.

Emil. - esas cosas parecen elites -

Fred. - no te estarás quedando ciego, no son parecidos, son idénticos -

Kat. - pues, esperemos que no sean hostiles -

Emil. - ¡JA! Ponte a creer -

**CAPITULO III**

En itálica estaban en una situación casi de conflicto, debido a que a Itami lo golpeo la puerta que abrió una mujer de cabello rojo, esto hiso que los soldados se pusieran en guardia.

Seis. - cálmense -

Soldado. - pe. Pero -

Seis. - veamos que dicen al respecto -

Peli roja. - e, bu, buenas. Que desean en esta ciudad -

Seis estaba tocando a Itami a ver si era verdad que estaba inconsciente.

Jefe. - primero, cálmese. Solo venimos a investigar unas cosas -

Esta pondrá una cara de no entender nada de lo que decía.

Seis. - señor, recuerde que no entienden nada de lo que hablamos -

En eso el Jefe voltearía a ver a Lelei, que empezaría a traducir lo que había dicho antes.

Peli roja. - ah, está bien. Pasen -

Lelei. - este… -

Jefe. - con llamarme Jefe está bien -

Lelei. - bueno, Jefe. Dijo que podíamos pasar -

En eso el Jefe vería a Seis, a lo que este cargaría a Itami en su hombro, como cualquier saco de papas.

Piña. - y por cuánto tiempo se quedaran -

Jefe. - no por mucho -

Seis. - se ve que tiene problemas, no señor -

Soldado. - señor, que hacemos -

Jefe.- quédense en la puerta, volveremos rápido -

Soldado. - entendido -

Estos al alejarse los dos soldados soltarían un respiro de cansancio.

Soldado1. - no es normal esa aura que emanan -

Soldaddo2. - verdad, pensé que era el único que sentía esa vibra del Jefe y el capitán -

Devuelta con el Jefe.

Peli roja. - y que desean saber -

Seis. - sencillo, para que sirve esto - sacando las escamas que tenía Itami en su bolsillo.

Peli roja. - e. es una escama de dragón alado. ¡Que! Y esa es de dragón de fuego -

Lelei. - así es, cuál es su valor -

Peli roja. - no sabría decirte, pero conozco a alguien que sí. Aunque esta no se encuentra ahora en la ciudad -

Lelei. -y eso -

Esta explicaría lo que pasaba en la ciudad, y lo que podía tardar. Así como la posibilidad de que la ciudad caiga en manos de los bandidos que los atacaban, entonces Lelei puso al tanto al Jefe de todo lo que le había dicho.

Jefe. - cómo te llamas -

Peli roja. - Piña Co Lada, hija del rey -

Seis. - es importante, puede ser bueno tenerla de aliada -

Jefe. - pensé lo mismo. Lelei dile si necesitan ayuda -

*radio* - Jefe, aquí warthog uno, tenemos problemas -

Jefe. - cuales -

*radio* - hay unas personas armadas que se acercan por la puerta sur, nos alejamos para no llamar la atención -

Jefe.- perfecto, permanezcan alejados -

*radio* - entendido, corto -

Jefe. - se acercan por la puerta sur -

Piña. - que pasa, que pasa -

Lelei. - quieren atacar itálica. De nuevo -

Mientras el escuadrón de Kat estaba rodeado

Emil. - solo hace falta que des la orden, Kat -

Fred. - para que esperar, cuando podemos acabar con ellos de inmediato -

Kelly. - creo que es mejor lo que dice Fred -

Kat. - esperen, no se ve que tengan armas avanzadas -

Emil. - no me digas que… -

Kat. - si es posible, si -

Emil. - ya que, has lo que quieras. Al final será tu culpa si nos matan -

Fred. - sigo creyendo, que es mejor exterminarlos rápido -

Kelly *susurrando* - Kat. Estas segura de que lo quieres intentar -

Kat. - mejor asegurarnos, a ganarnos un enemigo así de primeras -

Kelly. - bueno, en eso tienes razón -

Kat. - que esperan bajen sus armas -

Emil. - bájala tú, yo no lo hare -

Fred. - solo hazlo -

Kat. - solo estamos de paso. Lo gran entenderme -

Nativo. - drr… grr… -

Fred. - que dijo -

Kelly. - será un problema la comunicación -

Emil. - aja, ahora que -

Kat. - no entendemos -

Emil. - y crees que ellos a ti si -

En la ciudad de itálica, estaba en batalla contra los saqueadores que se querían apoderar de la ciudad. Solo que el grupo del Jefe no iba a interferir sin que le pidieran ayuda.

Lelei. - porque no ayuda -

Jefe. - son conflictos internos, si no piden ayuda o no nos atacan a nosotros no puedo hacer nada -

*radio* - Jefe, tenemos un problema -

Jefe. - que pasa Kat -

Kat. - comunicación, eso pasa -

Jefe. - puedes hacer que hablen hacia el comunicador -

Kat. - deja me ver que logro -

Nativo. - grr… drr… -

Jefe. - Lelei, entiendes eso -

Lelei. - no muy bien -

Tuka. - yo si -

Jefe. - bien, Seis escolta a Tuka hasta la salida norte. Pelican 1-1 extracción rápida en la salida norte de la ciudad, Seis llévala hasta Kat -

Seis. - entendido -

Estando en una masacre, en las cercanías de la puerta sur, Piña se acerca desesperada hacia donde estaba el Jefe a pedirle que le ayudara con lo que pasaba.

Jefe. - warthog uno, barre la zona con la torreta en sesenta segundos -

Soldado. - copiado -

Jefe. - dile a tus hombres que salgan de allí -

Piña. - que, para que -

Lelei. - pueden morir, si no se van de allí -

Esta al escuchar esto saldría corriendo en dirección hacia la puerta para dar la retirada, que una vez dada la orden el warthog entro en la ciudad disparando con la torreta acabando con todos los saqueadores en cuestión de segundos. Mientras tanto estaban ya de camino Seis y Tuka hasta donde estaba Kat, que al llegar se encontraron con la sorpresa de que estaban rodeados pero los nativos se asustaron al ver el pelican acercarse y aun así permanecieron rodeando al equipo.

Tuka. - cálmense, somos amigos - diría esta desde el pelican.

Nativo. - porque haríamos eso -

Kat. - solo estamos explorando -

Tuka traduciría eso y estos bajarían las armas, y el líder saldría al frente y diría - nosotros somos sangeilis de elite y velamos por la paz de nuestra gente -

Kat. - sí, eso lo comprendo bien. Ahora podemos hablar -

Sangeili. - dame una razón para no acabarlos ahora mismo -

Emil. - yo tengo, alrededor de treinta razones iguales -

Kat. - Emil -

Emil. - está bien, perdón -

Kat. - solo queremos estar en paz, y si iniciamos una lucha ahora no ganaremos nada -

Sangeili. - mmmm… tienes razón -

Kat. - bien. Seis, deja a Tuka aquí y vuelve con tu equipo -

Seis. - recibido -

Seis se retiraría en el pelican, mientras que el equipo de Kat seguiría discutiendo con los sangeilis.

Kat. - ok, lo que quiero es simplemente tener un tratado de paz -

Sangeili. - me parece perfecto, vamos hasta el templo para hablar -

Kat. - bien, lo seguimos. Emil, da la orden de espera a los warthog -

Emil. - está bien, pero todavía estas a tiempo de dar la orden para… -

Kat. - de momento seguiremos al sangeili -

Fred. - ya relájate, viste las armas que tiene, les ganaremos rápidamente -

Emil. - di eso, cuando te tengan rodeado -

Kelly. - que estará pasando donde el Jefe -

En la ciudad e itálica ya habían acabado con los hostiles, y para agradecer Piña estaba en una reunión donde se estaba acordando los términos de un tratado de paz y dividiendo las partes de las ganancias, así como de los que quedaron vivos.

Lelei. - el Jefe dice, que se le dé un trato humanitario, como si de su hermano se tratase -

Piña. - no es pedir demasiado, ellos atacaron… -

Lelei. - dice, que eso son los términos, y que se pueden quedar con lo que tenían de valor -

Piña. - eh. E… está bien -

Seis *radio* - señor estoy llegando -

Jefe. - bien, trae los sacos que están en el warthog -

Seis. - entendido -

Lelei. - princesa Piña, la persona que menciono, sobre las escamas -

Piña. - si si, deben de llegar en unas horas, ya se mandó a avisar al reino que el conflicto en itálica termino -

En ese momento Itami empezaría a despertar, viendo que estaba en una casa que al levantarse y observar alrededor vio al Jefe y dijo. - que paso -

Jefe. - quedaste inconsciente, necesito que informes a la base lo siguiente - explicándole todo lo ocurrido mientras él estaba noqueado.

Itami. - enserio paso todo eso - viendo a Lelei. Que a su vez esta afirmaría positivamente con la cabeza.

Itami. - me sorprende lo rápido que actúan ustedes, la verdad - viendo la Jefe.

Después de decir eso, este se levanta de la cama donde estaba recostado y coge el radio para reportar lo que le habían dicho, en eso a través del parlante se escucha un grito que era del comandante nuevo que designaron.

Comandante. - que hicieron que, ahora sí es verdad que los expulsaran de la fuerza cuando se entere el general -

Itami. - bueno si nos expulsan de la fuerza, es decisión del. Pero dele el reporte quiere, por esa razón nos comunicamos -

Comandante. - bien, eso es verdad, almenas lo comunicaron -

Itami. - bien, entonces. Corto -

**CAPITULO IV**

Itami al haber informado ya al cuartel, le aviso al jefe.

Jefe. - bien, nos mantendremos aquí por el momento.

Piña. - por cuánto tiempo se quedaran -

Lelei. - imagino que hasta la llegada del mercader que menciono usted -

Piña. - ah, está bien -

Mientras en las tierras de los sangeilis, estaba Kat hablando con el líder para ver a qué acuerdo llegaban con ellos, mientras fuera de esa sala estaban los otros esperándola.

Emil. - sigo pensando que harán algo -

Kelly. - si lo hacen podremos con ellos -

Fred. - verdad, ya relájate, pondrás nerviosos a estas cosas -

Emil. - si si -

Dentro de la sala

Kat. - entonces, pactamos la paz si o no -

Inquisidor. - ok, entonces, si cumplen su parte podrán explorar todo lo que quieran de estas tierras sangeilis, mientras -

Kat. - sí, podrán ir abarcando parte de las tierras que no están contaminadas, pero como acordamos, hasta cierto punto, más allá de eso no apoyaremos -

Inquisidor. - listo entonces, cuando -

Kat. - por eso no se preocupe, ustedes puedes abarcar hasta donde le dije, cuando quieran, entiende -

Inquisidor. - mantengo mi palabra, que me corten la cabeza si no -

Kat. - de eso me encargare yo si no cumples tu parte -

Al terminar de hablar allí, el equipo de Kat se va del lugar, sin preguntar mucho durante un tramo del camino, Fred dice. - entonces, que lograste -

Kat. - ya me parecía raro que no preguntaran, ellas querían parte de un terreno fértil, así que les dije que podían agarrar parte del que tiene frente a la entrada a ese lugar, a cambio de investigar sus tierras y quedarnos con todo lo que encontremos -

Emil. - y si no hay nada Kat -

Kat. - créeme, si lo hay, escanee la tierra mientras estábamos allí y al jefe le puede interesar lo que hay, aparte que hay material parecido al que se usó para hacer las armaduras -

Kelly. - ósea que -

Fred. - puede ser peligro que caiga en manos erróneas, hay que informarle al jefe de inmediato -

Emil. - falta información, que más pidieron Kat -

Kat. - bueno, ya, hay que darles protección pero en eso puse limites, el cual si lo pasan ya no es problema nuestro -

Fred. - ahora, como mantendremos esa promesa -

Kat. - ya me las arreglare no te preocupes -

En itálica estaba el Jefe y Seis recorriendo el lugar dando tiempo a que llegara el mercader que menciono Piña, mientras Lelei estaba junto a esta en la casa principal de la ciudad, a lo que Piña dice. - y esas personas, no hablan mucho verdad -

Lelei. - no -

Piña. - al parecer tú tampoco -

En eso entra un mensajero, que se acerca y le susurra algo al oído a Piña, la cual se altera muchísimo por lo que le dijeron, saliendo de la habitación dejando a Lelei sola allí, quien solo se quedó viendo la puerta mientras se cerraba.

Al ir a otra sala estaba Itami al cual habían golpeado hasta el cansancio, mientras la responsable estaba caminado hacia Piña, quien le da una bófeta sin decirle una sola palabra.

Palesti. - pi, piña sama -

Piña. - cállate, ah, no puede ser, justo al terminar de llevar a cabo un pacto -

Palesti. - señora, no entiendo -

Piña. - no claro que no. Por favor pueden ocuparse de el - diciéndoselo a las sirvientas de la casa.

Jefa Sirvienta. - si señora -

Piña. - espero no lleguen -

No terminaría de hablar cuando entra el guardia que cuida la puerta a avisar que habían llegado el Jefe y Seis, esperándola en la misma sala que estaba Lelei.

Piña. - ¡AH! Ahora que ahora que -

Palesti. - y si les explica la situación -

Piña. - estás loca, acaso los has visto, es más tú se lo dirás -

Palesti. - con gusto aclarare la situación - segundos más tarde. - no creo que mejor -

Piña. - ya dilo, o la pagaras muy caro si vamos a la guerra contra estos sujetos-

Palesti. - pe, pero señora -

El jefe se acercaría la puerta y diría. - pasen, llevan rato allí paradas -

Piña y Palesti. - s, si -

Al estar sentados quien toma la palabra en medio del silencio que había en la sala es Seis diciendo. - que saben de Itami -

Piña. - es buen sujeto, jeje - en un tono nervioso

Jefe. - en donde esta -

Palesti *susurrando* - que directos son -

Lelei. - disculpa dijiste algo. Por cierto quien es ella Piña -

Piña. - ah disculpen me, ella es Palesti una guerrera perteneciente a mi grupo-

Jefe. - bien, en donde esta Itami -

Palesti. - no se pueden presentar al menos -

En eso el jefe y seis se verían y simplemente se levantarían sin decir nada y saliendo de la habitación, se separaron.

Piña. - que, no esperen - yendo tras del jefe.

Lelei. - esto no terminara bien, así que mejor voy -

Al estar caminado por los pasillos con Piña detrás de él hablando y el sin entenderle nada, de pronto recibe una comunicación de Seis quien le dijo dónde estaba Itami, el cual ya lo había encontrado, por lo que el Jefe se detiene, Piña chocando con él, quien se giró asustando a esta y empezó a caminar hacia donde esta Seis. Al entrar en la habitación donde estaba este dice.

\- que paso -

Seis. - ellas lo están atendiendo, pero lo golpearon -

Jefe. - ya veo. Sigue inconsciente - preguntándole a las presentes en el lugar.

A lo que la jefa sirvienta se detendría y empezaría a hablar, pero Seis y el Jefe no entenderían, en eso llega Lelei al lugar acompañada con Piña y Palesti, por lo que el Jefe ve a Lelei y esta traduciría lo que escuchaba de la sirvienta mayor.

Jefe. - dile que repita -

Al escuchar toda la historia, el Jefe no haría nada, solo diría. - atiéndanlo bien, se los encargo - aunque a las espaldas de él, estaba una Piña nerviosa por lo que pudiera hacer, y solo veía lo que hacía detenidamente, por si tenía que hacer algo rápidamente aunque no tuviera posibilidades de ganar, Seis se percataría y la vería.

Seis. - te recomiendo que no lo hagas, solo explica la situación - Lelei traduciría

Piña. - e, bueno, eso que lo explique ella - poniendo a Palesti frente de ellos.

Palesti. - yo, pu, pues, verán, él estaba, yo venía, lo encontré, así que, así que-

Jefe. - cálmate -

Ella al calmarse un poco explico todo lo que paso, estos ya al tanto de la situación no dirían nada, por lo que Piña, diría. - entonces, ya no hay acuerdo-

Jefe. - el acuerdo sigue en pie, aunque la falla estuvo en la falta de comunicación de ustedes, espero no vuelva a pasar, puesto nos veríamos obligados a -

Piña. - está bien, no ocurrirá de nuevo -

Seis. - señor, hay que comunicarnos con el equipo alpha -

Jefe. - encárgate de eso, si ocurrió algo, avísame de inmediato -

Seis. - si señor -

En eso llega a la habitación el mercader que había mencionado Piña, quien dijo. - señora piña, me dijeron que me estaba llamando -

Piña. - sí, sí, quisiera que ayude a estas personas -

Lelei. - él es el mercader, hay que mostrarle las escamas -

Jefe. - bien -

Dirigiéndose hacia Itami, pero vio las escamas en una mesa al lado de la cama, llevándolas hasta el mercader quien estaba sorprendido más por el Jefe que por las escamas que le dio.

Mercader. - bu, bueno, es una, e, escama de dragón alado y otra de un dragón de. Espera, como consiguieron esta escama -

Lelei. - matando al dragón de fuego -

Mercader. - eso es imposible -

Jefe. - que se puede hacer con ellas -

Mercader. - a decir verdad mucho -

Lelei. - en eso tiene razón y su valor -

Mercader. - unas tres monedas de oro por escama, la otra una moneda de oro-

Lelei. - entonces, que hacemos jefe -

Jefe. - lo que creas conveniente -

Lelei. - entonces, se venderán algunas, dejando otras para hacer experimentos. Le parece -

Jefe. - perfecto -

Seis. - señor, a Kat le fue bien, hay que explorar otra zona, que ya tengo en el mapa -

Jefe. - bien, partiremos hacia allá apenas se recupere Itami -


	2. Equipo noble y azul en GATE Cap: 5 y 6

CAPITULO V

Itami se encontraba en reposo por la golpiza que recibió de parte de Palesti, ya habían hecho lo que importaba sobre las escamas de dragón que tenían, lo único que los retenía era Itami.

Seis. - señor, ya que estamos en paz aquí, porque no avanzamos a la zona que dijo Kat -

Jefe. - qué hacemos con Itami -

Lelei. - me puedo quedar con el aquí, ustedes pueden ir a ese lugar -

Seis. - me parece bien, solo que surge otro problema -

Jefe. - la comunicación -

Seis. - Kat creo que sigue en ese lugar, por lo que quien se puede comunicar con los nativos de esa zona es Tuka, que ya se encuentra allá -

Jefe. - bien, partimos entonces, después serán recogidos por un pelican, por lo que un grupo de soldados se quedaran aquí -

Piña seria puesta al tanto de lo que se iba a hacer, por lo que esta se puso un poco nerviosa, por lo que le había pasado a Itami.

Lelei. - Piña, hey, le parece -

Piña. - ah, si si, no hay problema -

Lelei. - bien -

Vería al Jefe el cual se iría de allí hacia donde estaba Kat, pero justo antes Seis dijo que sería el quien se quedaría junto con Lelei y Itami, el Jefe no se opondría, así que partirían de inmediato.

Piña. - es muy tarde, no es mejor que esperen a la mañana -

Lelei. - estarán bien, esos carros tiene luces -

Piña. - carros, como son jalados, por caballos -

Lelei. - no, la verdad no sé, pero se mueven igualmente -

En eso Seis entraría a la habitación.

Lelei. - pensé que iría usted también -

Seis. - no, esperaremos a que Itami esté en mejor condición -

Piña pensando. - ahora dejan a este, ellos de verdad tendrán la intención de atacarnos -

Seis. - es mejor que deje de pensar en que la atacaremos, ya hicimos un tratado de paz, lo menos que queremos en empeorar las cosas, así que mejor llevémonos bien -

Piña. - acaso usted puede leer la mente -

Seis. - no, con las expresiones que hace es fácil deducir lo que piensa -

Piña. - fácil de deducir -

Lelei. - se refiere a que expresa todo con sus expresiones -

Piña. - ¡ESO YA LO SE! No hace falta que me lo repitas, entendí a qué se refirió -

En la zona de los sangeilis estaba Kat con su grupo en la espera del Jefe para coordinar como proceder y justamente entra una comunicación, era el Jefe, quien dice. - Kat, ya has explorado ese territorio -

Kat. - no señor, estamos en espera -

Jefe. - entonces solicitare un pelican con equipos de extracción de recursos, esto quedara entre nosotros por el momento -

Kat. - entendido, que se dirá en el reporte -

Jefe. - por eso no te preocupes, espera a la llegada del pelican y empieza a explorar esa zona, estaré en el lugar en un par de horas -

Kat. - copiado -

El Jefe solicitaría el pelican con equipo especializado en el área y personas, el cual llego rápidamente hasta donde llego Kat, empezando a explorar la zona de los sangeilis asentándose en un lugar adentrado en el lugar, para empezar a extraer materiales, del cual la base no estaba enterada todavía, para cuando llega el Jefe, ya estaban extrayendo minerales para ser analizados.

Kat. - Jefe, ahora que hacemos -

Jefe. - fácil, tú conseguiste esto, así que estarás a cargo, se formara un grupo que estará aquí, por si pasa algo -

Kat. - ya veo, entonces quiero que se queden Emil y Kelly, no hace falta más nadie -

Este vería a Kelly y Emil que caminarían hasta donde estaba Kat y viendo al jefe asentirían afirmativamente con la cabeza.

Jefe. - bien, entonces, me iré con el resto hasta el reino -

Kat. - al analizar los materiales -

Jefe. - esto puede ser tan beneficioso, así como una gran amenaza, incluso en nuestro propio bando, hay que manejarse con cuidado -

Kat. - si lo comprendo, pero en algún punto se le tendrá que informar a los alto mando -

Jefe. - en ese momento se ocupara Cartero o yo mismo, si surge algún imprevisto, solo se les informara sobre materia que no sea peligroso, sabes a lo que me refiero -

Kat. - si, para fabricar armas nucleares o explosivas de gran escala -

Jefe. - aclarado todo esto, mantenme informado de los avances aquí, de todas maneras Seis se reunirá con ustedes hoy o si no mañana junto con Itami -

Kat. - copiado, solo para saber que ara en el reino -

Jefe. - solo reconocimiento -

El Jefe partiría con el resto del grupo, mientras Kat se quedaba en el lugar, en la ciudad de itálica estaban Seis y Lelei, junto con Piña, quien no sabía que decir en el momento.

Piña. - bueno y. no tendrán problemas -

Lelei. - a que te refieres -

Piña. - digo, con su rey -

Seis. - el sistema político se maneja diferente de dónde venimos -

Piña. - a bueno, y no tendrán problemas con quedarse aquí -

Seis. - no, así que cálmate -

Piña. - dis, disculpe -

Lelei. - no tienes que disculparte -

Piña. - por cierto, puedo ir a ver a su, como le dicen ustedes -

Seis. - Comandante -

Piña. - si -

Seis. - se tendría que consultar -

Piña. - pero si se podría, verdad -

Seis. - de poder se puede, hasta convendría que fuese -

Piña pensando. - perfecto, así podre explicar porque fue goleado Itami, para evitar una confrontación -

CAPITULO VI

El Jefe se encontraba de camino hacia el reino, mientras Kat estaba organizándose con los equipos de extracción e investigación de materiales, para empezar a explorar la zona. En Itálica Itami ya estaba mejor como para irse de allí, pero Piña insistía en ir con ellos, más que nada para explicar ante sus superiores él porque estaba tan herido, por lo que Seis informa de la situación a Kat, quien le responde afirmativamente a la petición de Piña, así que Lelei le pone al tanto que no irán directamente a la base de ellos, sino a otro lugar primero.

Seis. - necesitamos ir al techo de esta casa -

Piña. - eh, para que -

Lelei. - por favor dinos como llegar -

Al estar en el techo, montan a Itami primero, para luego montar a Piña y su acompañante Palesti, para luego montarse el resto y partir hacia la zona sangeili donde se encontraba Kat.

Piña. - ¡QUE COSA ES ESTA!

Palesti. - AAAAAH!

Lelei. - quieren calmarse, esto es un avión, nos llevara más rápido a nuestro destino -

Piloto. - Teniente, llegando a zona beta -

Seis. - déjanos lo más cerca de la estructura principal -

Piloto. - entendido -

Palesti. - que fue eso, no vi a nadie hablar aquí -

Lelei. - fue el que maneja -

Piña. - como sabes tanto, acerca de estas cosas -

Lelei. - nos han entado enseñando -

Piña. - quien el - señalando a Seis.

Lelei. - no, otro que tiene una armadura casi parecida -

Piloto. - llegando a destino, hay un poco de turbulencia, cuidado al bajar -

El pelican se medió movía de lado y lado, por lo que Pina y Palesti se asustaron por lo que pasaba, por lo que tuvieron dificultad para bajar, pero estando ya en tierra, estas dos estaban arrodilladas dando gracias a dios por no morir. En eso llega Kat.

Kat. - quienes son esas dos, y que hacen -

Lelei. - son la princesa Piña y su amiga, y creo que le rezan a dios por no morir-

Kat. - jaja, está bien, déjalas, Seis luego las traes hasta esa carpa -

Seis. - recibido -

Lelei. - Piña, creo que es mejor que vallamos para allá - señalando la carpa donde fue Kat.

En eso las dos se levantarían del piso rápidamente, y sacudiéndose el polvo de las rodillas, Piña dijo. - ok, lo sigo - refiriéndose a Seis, el cual solo empezaría a caminar hacia la carpa ya mencionada, al estar allí, Kat con un gesto de la mano, dio a entender que si querían se sentaran, por lo que Piña y Palesti lo hicieron, mientras Seis salía de la carpa, y Lelei se paraba al lado de Kat.

Kat. - entonces, donde esta Itami - viendo a Lelei.

Lelei. - está en la carpa médica -

Kat. - que tiene - poniendo la mirada en Piña y Palesti, las cuales estaban rojas de la vergüenza.

Lelei. - moretones más que nada -

Kat. - ok, me lo explican ustedes o les digo mi versión -

Piña. - lo puedo explicar -

Kat. - bien, te escucho -

Luego de una charla, todo se aclaró, por lo que Seis vuelve a entrar a la carpa y Kat dice. - Seis, hay que llevarlas a la base, para que hablen con el general, quieren estrechar lazos con los dirigentes de estos lugares, para evitar entrar en conflictos innecesarios, así que te lo encargo -

Seis. - copiado, partimos de inmediato -

Al salir de la carpa las demás y hantes que saliera Seis, Kat lo frena y le dice. - no des información de nada, sobre lo que hacemos aquí -

Seis. - si preguntan -

Kat. - confió en que te las arreglaras -

Seis se iría del lugar, para irse hacia la base, mientras Kat se ponía a revisar unos papeles, hasta que se acordó de Itami, por lo que decide ir a verlo a la carpa médica. Al llegar pregunta por él, a lo que un soldado le indica donde está, Kat al llegar ve que Itami estaba despierto.

Kat. - si ya te sientes bien, es mejor que te pongas operativo de una vez -

Itami. - si, ya voy, por cierto que les paso a Piña y la que me golp… -

Kat. - tranquilo, no les pasara nada, ahora van de camino hacia la base, el general las quería ver -

Itami. - espero no pase nada malo -

Kat. - por eso no te preocupes, es mejor tener aliados, mas con el peso que tiene ella -

Itami. - peso -

Kat. - ella es una princesa, por lo que se puede decir que es hija del rey, así que conviene tenerla de nuestro lado -

Itami. - no entendí mucho la verdad, pero está bien -

Kat. - por los sueros, no habrás entendido ni la mitad de todo lo que dije, pero bueno, después hablaremos -

Mientras el jefe estaba recorriendo la ciudad en las cercanías del palacio, sin acercarse, observando los alrededores hasta que en una de esas un grupo de soldados que rondaban por el lugar que estaba pasando lo detiene.

Soldado. - disculpe señor, que es eso en lo que va montado usted y estas personas -

Jefe. - es un vehículo -

Soldado 2. - vehículo -

Soldado 3. - qué demonios es eso -

Fred. - Jefe -

Jefe. - si, ya lo se -

Soldado. - bueno, mejor vamos al cuartel, así revisaremos que lleva allí -

Jefe. - no será así, ustedes seguirán su camino, y nosotros nos vamos -

Soldado. - no, ustedes vendrán con nosotros, ya sea por la fuerza -

Emil. - como - bajándose algo que hizo retroceder un paso a los soldados.

Soldados. - si quieren seguir circulando por la ciudad es mejor… -

Emil. - mejor que hagamos que - acercándose al soldado.

Jefe. - Emil -

Emil. - ya ya, disculpa Jefe -

Jefe. - como dije, ustedes seguirán su camino y nosotros el nuestro. Arranca -

Los soldados se quedarían paralizados, sin hacer nada el jefe y los vehículos se fueron del lugar.

Emil. - hubiera sido bueno darles una lección -

Jefe. - no -

Emil. - dije que hubiera sido, no que lo hiciéramos -

Jefe. - no me refería a eso, hay que buscar a Piña -

Fred. - quien -

Jefe. - luego los pongo al tanto. Comunícame con Kat -

Kat. - aquí Kat -

Jefe. - sigue Piña allí -

Kat. - Jefe, pensé que estaría en la capital -

Jefe. - cambio de planes, para poder entrar necesito a alguien -

Kat. - ya veo, por eso busca a Piña, desafortunadamente aquí no está, ahora debe estar en la base -

Jefe. - copiado. Corto -

Kat. - corto - pensando, debió salir algo mal, para necesitar a la princesa.

Jefe. - vamos a la base, pero antes, Fred y Emil, se quedaran en el territorio que se está explorando para que le den apoyo a Kat -

Emil y Fred. - entendido -

Jefe. - así quedaran de apoyo, por si ocurre algo en la capital cuando estemos allá -

Fred. - siempre piensas más allá, no Jefe -

Emil. - es bueno ser precavido -

Al pasar dejando a los Spartan, tomaron rumbo a la base a toda velocidad.


End file.
